Bolt Cutter
Mission Type: Strike Mission Overview: Aerial reconnaissance has located several staging locations and munitions depots inside the disputed region. The Yemeni Defense ministry has authorized a hard strike in the area, to take out the targets. The aerial recon team reported some localized AAA that might lead to difficulties, but the Yemeni are offering a premium for target destruction. Threat Analysis: Light Payment: Reputation: 0 Pay: 300 per target eliminated, 50 per target damaged ROE Fire if Fired upon. Bid History Month Two: Griffin: 300 Winning Bid: Griffin Pilots: Sajjad "Beady" Azam - Dassault Mirage F1 *2 x Matra 550 Magic 1 *2 x Matra R530 Calvin "Spiff" Zhang - SEPECAT Jaguar *1 x ECM Pod *2 x Cluster Bomb (Generic) *2 x AS 12 David "Uno" Peled - Dassault Mirage F1 *2 x AS.11 *2 x Matra R530 Jamail "Fossil" Abd-Raḥīm al-Baghdad (Contracted) - Xian H-6 *16 x (Generic) UGB Map: Bolt cutter turn 01.png|Turn 1 Bolt_cutter_turn_02.png|Turn 2 Bolt_cutter_turn_01.png|Turn 1 Bolt_cutter_turn_03.png|Turn 3 Bolt_cutter_turn_04.png|Turn 4 Bolt_cutter_turn_05.png|Turn 5 Bolt_cutter_turn_06.png|Turn 6 Bolt_cutter_turn_07.png|Turn 7 Bolt_cutter_turn_08.png|Turn 7 Bolt_cutter_turn_08.png|Turn 8 Bolt_cutter_turn_09.png|Turn 9 Bolt_cutter_turn_10.png|Turn 10 Bolt_cutter_turn_11.png|Turn 11 Bolt_cutter_turn_12.png|Turn 12 Summary: "When we entered the mission area Rembrandt control advised us that the rebel ground forces had been on alert." "We immediately detected three active SAM sites. One by the crossroads, one covering the northern target, and one covering the southern target." "I ordered my two men tasked with SEAD to engage the SAM site at the crossroads so as to clear the direct path to and from our designated egress point. I initially intended to destroy that target, then the destroy the southern target and leave the northern one for last." "While David and Calvin moved in to engage, the bomber and I loitered at altitude. While loitering I reviewed the mission maps given to us. It was then that I came to sudden realization as to what the northern target looked like. I radioed Jamail for his opinion and he concurred that the northern target appeared to be an airfield." "With that we determined that the suspected airfield be our priority target after the first SAM site was neutralized." "From what I gathered from David and Calvin...", Sajjad said nodding towards his teammates. "When they went for their attack run on the first SAM site Calvin led the way going nose hot. David remained behind him, keeping his own radar turned off." "According to them, they detected a second source of emissions from the ground while the initial radar began tracking them. Calvin initially identified one of the AAA as a truck-mounted ZPU and radioed that he would be going in for a bombing run. Immediately after that, David identified the SAM radar as an SA-15." "I felt that the apparent presence of a Tor missile system was a strong indication that the rebels in the mission area were extremely well-equipped. As such, I decided that it would be best to abandon our initial plan of hitting both the northern and southern targets. I decided that we needed to hit the northern target as quickly as we could, especially because of the potential threat of enemy fighters being scrambled and in light of the heavy SAM coverage the rebels seemed to have." Sajjad sighed and paused as he waited for David to finish typing notes. When David was done he continued. "Calvin then detected a missile launch aimed at him. David immediately launched one of his Shrikes are the target. According to David, his missile failed to connect with the target. Fortunately, the missile launched at Calvin missed, but he was hit by AAA fire." "Even more fortunate was that the cluster bomb that Calvin dropped during his attack run managed to destroy the enemy SAM radar thereby clearing our way." "Unfortunately, Calvin's Jaguar sustained significant damage and had lost one of its engines to the AA fire. The Jaguar was briefly on fire before Calvin extinguished the flames. It was at that point that I turned my radar on in order to scan for airborne threats." "With the first SAM site down, I informed my team of the change of plans. I ordered the bomber to follow my lead towards the northern target." "We headed towards the northern target and towards the next SAM site with David in the lead. When we got closer we simultaneously detected a launch from the SAM site and a new aerial contact coming from the airfield. I myself was being locked on to by an enemy fire control radar, so I made evasive maneuvers in order to break radar lock." "Fortunately, David quickly launched his remaining Shrike and silenced the SAM radar. Calbvin then reported a second airborne contact from the airfield. I then moved in to engage the first contact as it was nearest to me and the bomber. I managed to get a good lock and launched both my radar-guided missiles at the bogey head-on. One of the missile connected and the bogey was completely destroyed." "As my missiles launched I noticed two rocket trails headed towards the direction of the bomber. Both missiles hit, but damage was minimal and the aircraft was still operational according to the co-pilot. The bomber then began to circle around for its bombing run on the target." "Meanwhile, myself and David had turned to engage the second airborne contact which had flown passed us after the previous engagement had occurred. I intended to pursue, but David advised against it. This turned out to be wise advise as the speed and heading of the aircraft, which form what I could tell from my radar the bogey was a small supersonic fighter, it was fleeing. Likely scared-off by the death of his wingman. Seeing this, me and David reverted to flying overwatch for the other planes." "I had ordered Calvin to clear the target area of any SAMs or AAA he could find. When we got closer to the target our radar warning receivers indicated significant activity from the air base. Spiff launched both his missiles at a short-range SAM system and got a good hit." "By then we assumed that all the immediate threats were neutralized, so we cleared the bomber to come in for its run on the target..." "...but we were mistaken." "While there was sporadic fire from the airfield, we believed that we had killed all of the SAM systems defending it. Unfortunately, while the bomber came in for its bombing run, a new ground radar came online. Calvin says that his initial impression was that the signal came from a Buk-class missile system." "By then however, it was too late to turn back. The bomber had already committed to its attack and was dropping its munitions. I did not see the initial impacts and explosions as I had passed the target and was turning back towards it. What I did see was the SAM as it launched and struck the bomber just as it was leaving the target area." Once more Sajjad pauses and takes a breath before continuing. "Jamail reported that his co-pilot was unconscious and that his bombardier was KIA. Thankfully he was able to fly the severely damaged airplane back to home base and successfully land it." AAR: David finishes typing, looking up at the assembled pilots. "Well, that's it then. Sounds like a fairly solid op, you got thrown a curve and you still played it. The investors like that sort of thing." He leans back slightly in the chair, continuing, "It wasn't flashy, or even a great outcome, but you got the job done, and that pays the bills around here. I'll make sure to paint this favourably for your flight in my report, this op was well handled." He closes the notebook, and unplugs it from the projection system. "I'll talk to accounting and make sure they expedite the funds transfer to your flight account, in the meantime, get some rest, I'll notify you when we have some new missions on the boards." Taking a look back before leaving, Jacob adds, "I knew I had a good feeling about your flight," before heading out of the room. ---- Mission Results Enemy Kills: Spiff:SA-8, 2S6 (Total: .75 Kills) Uno: SA-8 (Total, 0.5 Kills) Beady: F-7 (Total, 1 Kill) Fossil: ZPU-2-23, 2x Bell 214, 2x Hangar Complex, 1x F-7, 2x F28 (Total, 2.5 Kills) Incidentals: None Objective(s) Destruction of Airbase Hangar 1-2 (Primary) Destruction of Airbase Hangar 3-4 (Primary) Destruction of Airbase Runway/Apron (Primary) Damaged, Partial Destruction of Staging Area 1 (Primary) Failed Prevent Escape of Iranian pilots (Hidden Secondary) Failed Mission Success: n/a Reputation +0 Pay: Mission Pay: 650 Success Bonus: 65 Kill Bonus: 580 Life Insurance: -75 Incidentals: 0 Badger Share: 397.5 Total: 1295, (After Badger deduction, 897.5) Category:Missions Category:Yemen